User talk:Dart199
Welcome, Dart199! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SteamTeam page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 01:15, April 5, 2011 Re: WWII The "WWII movie" and the "king special" are two different things. And we found out about them from SiF and various news websites. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) And the first user was Adthinsp. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: bashdashcrashsmash I don't remember well, but I believe his account was hacked by his brother and some of his stuff got messed up. User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 01:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :My IP address was blocked. I am back now :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 02:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I don't know him very well... User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 03:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh thats because my page is protected due to threats of vandalism. Only Thomasfan and other admins can leave me messgaes, I want to get that fixed :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 03:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: history of adthinsp Unfortunetly I don't know. I have only been on the wikia for several months. I believe he created the wikia. according to some old edit log I think he was a bit pompous. ZEM may know. I think he kinda took over the wikia because it was almost abandoned I believe. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Threats You're being incredibly silly. Watch until you die indeed, I've never heard of anything so ridiculous. People who make silly threats are always weak on the inside. Peacefulness is the best policy. Now leave me alone. Daniel Macgregor 03:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Daniel is right! You shouldn't interfere with our affairs. Please stop butting into other's conversations. And S17 came from SiF. And that rumor isn't true. HiT isn't selling Thomas. HiT is being sold to another company. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) who is him/her? who is this guy?The52Engine 03:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC)the52engine Re:history of adthinsp I don't know anything about him. I took over this wiki because it was abandoned. Why did you want to know? ZEM talk to me! 05:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:I need help? What do you need help with? SteamTeam 09:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) nothingDart199 14:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199